


I'll relief you on those hard nights

by jaziku



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Boyfriends, Extra fluffy chapter 3, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, First morning together, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Marks, Mild Smut, Non-Graphic Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pet Names, Sleepy Sex, Stress Relief, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, Two orgasms, ass eating, cheek kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2020-06-23 22:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19710844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaziku/pseuds/jaziku
Summary: Minho works as a security/body guardJisung is a stripperThey meet, they fell in love, they are in love, they Express their love(Stories are separate but in the same universe and of the same couple. So no continues plot but stories of their lives events)





	1. One of the hard nights that appeared

**Author's Note:**

> Tags are fucking with me so I'll write some info on this. And I feel like you guys should know something that was on my mind while writing this  
> Minho is around 24 yo.  
> Jisung is around 22 yo.  
> They live separately but Jisung has keys to Minho's place  
> And that was kinda it... have fun reading!  
> Sorry if there is some mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho had some problems at work and comes home tired. Jisung waited him there and saw his boyfriend stressed and wanted to help him. And he did

Minho struggled with the apartments key and lock but finally got it to slide in. The turned the key and opened the door hoping his cats were busy with something else and weren't trying to run out.

He got in and saw some familiar sneakers in the hallway. "Jisung?" Minho called and the sound echoed while he walked with heavy feet to the kitchen. "Are you in here?" he asked again and started hearing sleepy growling from the sofa just few meters away.

Minho put food in the three cat bowls and then started making his way to the couch his boyfriend was lying on.  
"Move. Or better yet go to bed", Minho said as he lifted the boys legs so he could sit where the legs had placed before. "I'm not tired anymore", Jisung replied but still continued to squeeze the poor cat shaped pillow. "He said but didn't open his eyes. Not tired my ass, go to bed", Minho said back with an unimpressed tone in his voice. "You don't seem happy", Jisung said worry in his voice. "Was work hard on you today?" Minho didn't answer and just closed his eyes. He concentrated on the silence of his apartment and the warm feeling he got from the youngers legs as they laid on his thighs.

"Hyung?" Jisung asked and at the moment Minho's old clock started to tick. It really did make a horrible sound but it got the job done. "How come you're home at a eleven o'clock?" Minho asked when the clock stopped making sound. "We all got to leave early cause the boss has something Important tomorrow and didn't want to keep the club open without him", Jisung explained and rose up to sit next to Minho. "How come you came to late?" “There was some trouble at work. Some protection measurements didn’t line up so”, Minho said and but a pillow to replace the legs that left his thighs. “Is there still some trouble? You don't look ok. It’s stressful right”, Jisung asked. “Yeah but there’s nothing I can do”, Minho said and started to fall asleep.  
“I’ll relief you. I’m really not tired cause I got off work early. I was really in the mood to work but I will gladly work with you”, Jisung started to whisper into Minho's ear. Minho let a tired mumbel out as a disagreement but the youngest didn't listen. “Don't worry hyung I’ll do all the work”, Jisung said and now replaced the pillow with himself as he sat on Minho's lap.

“Don’t do that”, Minho said and opened his eyes to see his boyfriend already without his shirt. “No touching okay sir”, Jisung said teasing and saw Minho smirk a little. “Who said I can’t touch my own little boy hmm? I get why others can’t but I’m different, right”, Minho said with a cocky tone but a little worry could still be heard. “You are”, Jisung said and kissed both of the elders cheeks. “But you’re tired.” “Not tired enough if you want attention”, Minho said and placed his hand on the boys waist circling his thumbs on he bare skin. “I don’t! I want to relieve your stress” “Mmm. You don’t have to. You have to do that a lot the next night at work so take a breather”, Minho said and lifted the boy off of him. “ I’m going to bed.”

"Am I not good enough?” Jisung asked half serious half just wanting to hear Minho agree to his suggestion. Minho stopped faster than ever and turned around. “Sweety no, you are perfect, don't think that”, Minho stuttered and lifted Jisung from the couch into a hug. “You just also need a break from work and now you have a chance”, Minho said and breathed warm air into Jisungs dark hair. “It’s not work when it’s you who I’m dealing with”, Jisung said and nibbled on Minho’s neck. “You really are stubborn”, Minho said and lifted Jisung into his arms and carried him into the bedroom.

“You just lay there”, Jisung said and Minho laid down on the bed. Jisung placed his legs either side of Minho and grinded down. Minho just put his hands on the boys thighs and let him bush their members together. A small whimper escaped Jisungs lips and Minho started feeling the other boy hardening. “Do you usually get hard so easily of a lap dance. It’s starting to feel like this was more for you”, Minho said and lifted Jisung so that they weren’t touching anymore. “It’s for you”, Jisung said with a seeking voice. “You just feel so good. You fit so good with me. I’ll make you feel good hyung.” With that Jisung escaped Minho's hold and started to pull the tight pants off of minho's body.

The feeling was familiar to Minho but it surprised him every time. It wasn’t Jisung specialty at work (lap dances were) but Minho always wondered how not. The wet walls of the boys mouth wrapped around Minho’s hardening cock. With no hesitation Jisung took Minho deep into his throat moved his tongue as best as he could and started to bob up and down. Jisung had done it so many times that he knew just what to do to make him feel good, it was heavenly if Minho had to be truthful. Jisung rose his head so that the member just bearly fell out of his mouth and dropped to Minho’s stomach that was exposed cause his t-shirt was too short for him (I ~~t may have been Jisungs~~ ). “Hyung. Does it feel good”, Jisung asked innocently as he whipped the salvia that dripped down from his lips. “Do you have to ask?” Minho said kinda annoyed while Jisung took his own pants off. “I have to make sure you’re happy.” “I’m happy simply when I’m with you I don’t need this to be happy”, Minho said but then hissed at the contact of the cold lube that just his his member. “Can I fuck myself with you dick hyung?” Jisung asked and stroked Minho’s member a couple of times so the dick was fully covered with the lube. “So this was for you. And I wondered why did you come to my apartment”, Minho said teasing and Jisung shut him up by kissing him.

This should be Jisungs specialty Minho thought again and was happy that the club that Jisung worked up didn’t allow kissing.(nor touching. Just some "innocent" lap dances) Their tongues slid together in Minho’s mouth and Jisung tasted like honey to Minho. Minho started to suck on Jisungs tongue like his life depended on it and Jisung moaned into his mouth. Minho’s hands found their way to the boys nipples and he started to play. “Hyung”, Jisung whimpered. “This- ahh. Was supposed to be for you.” “Don’t worry honey, I’m having fun”, Minho said and bit down on Jisungs skin on the collar bone. “No-ahh mm”, Jisung struggled with his words and almost let Minho take control. "Please let me make you come", Jisung pleaded and the older stopped everything he was doing.

Minho knew Jisungs habits and the fact that he pulled the massive buttblug out of his ass didn't surprise him in the slightest. "I'm all ready for you", Jisung said and lined himself up with Minho. Jisung lowered his hips and now sat on Minho. Minho's mind was between utter sleepiness and pure pleasure and his eyes shut from both of them while Jisung just sat there. "I almost forgot how big you were", Jisung breathed out and lifted himself a little only to fall back. Minho's lips parted open and Jisung smiled. Minho was quiet in bed and that small gesture told him that the older was feeling good. So he started to bounce till he hit his good spot. "Ou yeah", Jisung said and continued to move up and down.

Minho opened his eyes and hissed and tried his hardest not to cum. The youngers skin glistened with sweat and the moons light complemented his every curve and graves. His dark hair was parted by him running his own hands through it so many times and he looked desperate. Jisungs eyes were half hooded and he looked down into minho's eyes while he twisted his body just too much for Minho feel buckets full of pleasure. "Honey. Do that once more and I'll come for you", Minho said kinda out of breath even though he hasn't moved. "Can I come after you?", Jisung asked and rolled his body. Minho's hands took a tight grip on Jisungs thigh as he came deep in him. Jisung shivered of the feeling of being filled and came onto their stomachs. Jisung sat there for a moment then smiled with utter happiness. "I'll clean up", he said and pulled Minho out of him. He walked towards the door but wondered why hadn't he heard a faint 'I love you' from the older. "Minho?" Jisung said with a questioning tone and looked back to his boyfriend who had fallen asleep. He walked to the bed, kissed Minho's forehead and walked to the bathroom, happy knowing that his lover could sleep without a problem.

At the bathroom Jisung was at shock. Firstly he looked like a hot mess. Secondly he was sure that the bit mark would be there at the end of the week. He scanned his from the top down and stopped at his thighs. "Come on Minho. Control your strength", Jisung hissed as he traveled his hand at the newly forming bruise that Minho's hand left there. "It'll be a hassle at work trying to explain and cover these", Jisung still said to himself and went to take a shower.

In the morning Minho woke up early to go back to work and saw his boy sleeping soundly next to him. He made a mental note to apologise for the bruises he saw on his body but was also happy that he marked what was his.  
Minho ate and left some for Jisung. He also left a note for him that Jisung read in the morning.

_*I'm sorry for the marks ;_;_  
_Make sure to eat before you go, okay? <3_  
_Could you feed the cats?_

_thank you*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters are being added at random times and I never know when I'll write the next one or the last one. I hope u enjoyed.   
> It would really motivate me if u would tell me if u would like more chapters. So don't be scared to comment. U can leave suggestions of what u would like me to write.


	2. At the early night, I saw an angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho left the office thinking this was a 'normal' day at work, but he was wrong. He found the love of his life  
> Or  
> How Minho and Jisung met  
> (Happened Before the event in first chapter)(duh)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minho ~24 yo.  
> Jisung ~22 yo.  
> Chan ~25 yo.  
> Seungmin ~22 yo.  
> Felix ~22 yo.  
> Changbin ~23 yo.
> 
> * * heard from earpiece  
> ' ' Minho's thoughts (most of the time)
> 
> I suddenly got a lot of energy to finish writing this  
> Yet again sorry for any mistakes
> 
> Also this contains a little violence so if you can't read that I'm sorry :((

Minho got the assignment to work at a nightclub as a replacement for his sick coworker. So there he was walking to a strip club with no sexual intention whatsoever. Minho knocked on the back door and entered. 

He was faced with a hallway that he walked along till he met a door labelled "bosses office". Yet again Minho knocked said 'excuse me'. He heard a muffled 'come in' and entered. 

"I'm here to replace Changbin due his sickness", Minho said professionally totally forgetting where he was. (Minho's job is usually protecting politicians and other rich and 'important' people) "Thank you that you could come with such short notice", the owner said. Minho recalled that his name was Chan. "Just doing my job."

Chan informed Minho of his position and gave him clothes. (Trousers and a standard black collared shirt which had name tag attached on it that read 'security'. Also an earpiece that helps him to communicate with the other guards) Work starts at seven and ends around two am. So he had around twenty minutes until he had to start. He is located close to the main stage where he can keep eye on the stage area and the bar. 

Minho went to the public area and it was busy with workers running around. It was way too noisy in Minho's opinion and he knew it was gonna get worse when the music kicks in. He strolled around and talked to some his coworkers. He also stopped for awhile just to listen the strong sound of bass that shook the whole room while testing the sound quality. 

"Five minutes until the doors open!" Someone yelled and Minho went to his position. *"It's gonna be a busy night boys"* a voice said from the earpiece. *"Minho try to keep up. I know you keep the rich people safe but this is different"* another one said. Minho recognized it and it was Seungmins. "Well then let's hope that Changbin gets well soon", Minho said to the mic and a last notice came from the speakers in Chans voice. "Let's have a good night. Open the doors!" 

People flooded in. So many that Minho could have easily thought this was a normal club. But it wasn't. Sure a big part of it was a normal nightclub where you could dance and get drunk but with a little twist. It had a element of a strip club in it. And what he had heard from Changbin most of the dancers were males. 

The night had gone well and it was time for the show to begin. The music quieted a small bit and Minho's ears thanked God. He could understand why Binnie had headaches so often. "I want to thank you all that you came here tonight. We will do our best to keep you entertained", Chan said from the stage. "Please welcome our first dancer Felix", Chan announced and left the stage leaving behind flashing lights and a boy that came dancing in.  
'So this is The Felix' Minho snickers to himself remembering how Changbin had spoken about his little crush. 

"FELIXX!!" some girls yelled a small way from Minho and started to try climbing on to the stage. *"A small issue on the left side of the stage. Minho you'll take care of it right"* a voice asked. "I'm already on it", Minho replied and walked to the girls. "Hi girls", Minho said with a sweet voice. "You shouldn't be doing that, he said trying to get them calm. And they totally ignored him. So he tapped the blond one on the shoulder while she struggled to climb. "Don't touch me", the girl said annoyed but it got them stop climbing. "I'd appreciate if you guys wouldn't try climbing to the stage. It's for the dancers not for you", Minho said, yet again way too modest. "Shut up", the other girl said, obviously a little tipsy and kicked Minho's ankle. "Okay", Minho said a little annoyed. "Let's go talk outside for a moment", Minho said and with a little struggle got the girls out. 

Minho got back in after getting the girls to leave. He also stayed out for a moment to take a breath of fresh air but went back in fairly quick. And when he got to his place a new dancer was called in. "Please welcome Han!" Minho firstly scanned the audience for more crazy 'fangirls' and then took a look at the moving figure on the stage. 

The dancer swung his lower body around and skipped across the stage. "Felix was right", Han said when he danced on the left side of the stage. "You aren't Changbin." The boy went further away for a moment to dance and came back without his shirt. 'Shit' was all Minho could think of. Han squatted in front of Minho and looked at him with his head tilted. "I haven't seen you here before", he said looking into Minho's eyes. Then he looked at someone else and grinded the floor. Han went back to the right side and slowly danced his way back to the left. At some point his pants were ripped so now they were shorts but Minho hadn't seen that part, someone started a fight and he had to help Seungmin. But when he got back to his spot Han was there dancing on the left side. At that point Han had danced himself to sweat and Minho had to take a deep breaths even though the air was dusty. The stages lighting made his body shine blue and he smirked and ended his performance looking into Minho's eyes while a bucket of water splashed on to him. Han backed away and the next dancer took the stage dancing on water. 

For the time being Minho was unable to move. He was sure he just saw an angel, or a demon, no angel could dance like that. He didn't know how long he was still but his clothes got wet from the dancers now on stage and he heard some noise coming from his ear piece. *"Time for our break. Minho do whatever when your brake replacement comes but be back in half an hour"* the voice said. "Roger that", Minho said with a shaky voice and started to move towards the staff area when someone tapped his shoulder and said that he would keep watch for awhile. 

Minho walked in the hallway not even happy that it was silent. Chan saw him and laughed at his wet shirt. "Go to the next door on the left and get yourself a new shirt. Also thank you so much you have been a great help", Chan said and Minho just bowed as an answer. 

He got in, surprised that no one else was there but assumed they were getting some fresh air or something. Minho took his shirt off and took the 'security' tag off of it. "Chan said you were here!" a loud voice said after opening the door. The voice was Hans, Minho knew, it kept haunting him. But he didn't hear anything after that. It was because now Han was froze. He just walked in and saw the sexiest back he'd seen. "Sorry. Do you know where here there are more shirts?" Minho had to ask even though his voice was shaky. He didn't want to stay half naked in front of Han. The boy finally walked in front of Minho and when he saw him again he wanted to faint. His hair was soaked (no wonder) and his cheeks were red. (Minho though it was because the cold water) and in Minho's eyes he looked SO cute right now. And while Minho stared at him Han went to a cabinet and threw him a shirt trying not to get a glance at the front side of Minho's body. 

Minho struggled with the shirt and Han started to talk. "Who are you?" Han asked and Minho looked up from the tag he attached to the shirt. "Security", Minho said, for some reason he felt cocky. "Why are you on Changbins spot", Han asked again. "Because we are humans and get sick too", Minho replied. "I have to tell Felix", the boy mumbled and the looked straight into Minho's eyes. "Who are you", he asked, again. "I thought that was a cleared topic", Minho said and looked at the time from his watch. "I want a name", he said, a little shy, Minho could hear it in his voice. 'This man. If I meets him again it's gonna be the death of me' Minho thought and took a step back. "Minho", he just said and left the room quickly as possible because his heart was about to burst. One look at that face and he was a mess. 

He went back to his spot, even though he was 10 minutes early but the guy keeping his spot didn't mind. The strong bass started to hurt Minho's ears again when he saw the boy, the angel walking to the private rooms with a man behind him. But he decided not to mind. 

Moments later he came out and straight to Minho. "I'm Jisung", he said when he was close enough to Minho. "Okay", Minho replied hoping he would go away that he could concentrate. But he just stood there until someone came behind him. "Aren't you Han?" the man said. Jisung was shocked, it could be seen from his eyes. But soon Minho saw something else something very close to fear. Jisung eyes looked down at his hips then at Minho. Then he mouthed: "help"

The man had placed his hands on Jisungs waist and torso. Minho felt anger even though he had no reason to but tried his best to keep calm. "Sir, no touching", he said and took the man's hands off Jisungs body. Jisung ran behind Minho and the man (clearly hammered) started hitting Minho. 'How does Changbin keep up with this kind of work environment' Minho thought while getting punched in the face. 

Minho could hear Jisungs surprised whimper behind him and how he was trying to call for help. "Fairly drunk", Minho starter to talk to the mic while he got a punch in his stomach. Minho took a hold of the man's hands by the wrists and continued talking. "Drunk man at the left side of the stage- ah", he continued until he got headbuttet straight to his nose. "Target hostile. Calling for backup", Minho said, still calm. All he was concerned about was that Jisung was okay. And as he turned his head to see him he saw fear and sadness in his eyes. "Your bleeding", Jisung said with a sad voice and Minho's insides cooed from that. Or then it was the kick that the man got on his rips while he wasn't looking. "Alright I've had enough of you", Minho said and took a tight grip of him while pulling his hands behind his back preventing him from moving. Then he saw Seungmin running towards him. "Took you long enough", Minho said sarcastically and two of the other guys took the man and escorted him out. "You get to leave work early. You look awful", Seungmin said and took a little glance at the damage. "I'll tell the boss", he continued and left. "I really don't need-", Minho started but started hearing muffled sniffing behind him. 

"Are you alright?" Minho asked while he turned and he saw a fallen angel. Jisung eyes were already red from crying and he was whispering 'I'm sorry' every second he got enough air in his lungs for it. "Did he hit you, touch you somewhere?" Minho asked and the little sniffles quieted down and he looked up into Minho's eyes. "He did that to you because of me", he said and rested his head on Minho's shoulder. And the later froze. 'Like he wasn't cute enough but he's touching me?' "It's okay I just did my job. Pretty poorly but I kept you and others safe", Minho said optimistically and Jisung looked at him in disbelief. "I'm gonna clean you up and then punch you myself", Jisung said and started pulling him to the staff area. 

Jisung pulled Minho to a private changing room and found the biggest first aid kit there was. He cleaned the blood that gripped from Minho's nose and eye / brow area. His brow got a bandage on it and the rest of the eye got a ice pack. "Are you hurt anywhere else?" Jisung asked. That was the sentence that made Minho wake up from the day dream he was in. Seeing Jisung so focused and close to his face almost made him faint but the urge to kiss him was stronger. "What? No. Couple of my ribs may be broken if the kick was strong enough but I'm fine", Minho said trying to stay calm. "I'm surprised your face isn't more fucked up", Jisung said with a hint of laughter and came even closer to inspect Minho's face. 'Fuck me' Minho saw Jisungs lips part a little while looking closer at him and he was at the edge of exploding. 

"I'm so sorry", Minho said, waited to see the confusion on the boys face and kissed him. His hand went to Jisungs neck with which he pulled Jisung to the kiss. He was clearly shocked but didn't pull away. The kiss was tender and Jisungs hand was already making a mess of Minho's hair. And when the kiss intensed only a good shower would have fixed it perfectly. 

"Take me to dinner", Jisung said when they parted and he had gotten a lung full of air. "It's literally midnight. Maybe I'll do that tomorrow", Minho said and put his lips back to the cute ones that tasted like honey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet again if someone is interested I'll write more chapters of them and maby some day of the other ships I have in mind of this "universe" :D  
> Right now I'm feeling like writing but my excitement may be gone in a few days and then it'll take couple of months for me to write again  
> But now that I write let's make the best of it :3


	3. First morning together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning after Jisung's and Minhos's first night together.  
> Just a short fluffy scene from their morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minho ~24 yo.  
> Jisung ~22 yo.

Jisung's ears got to hear a rasp voice of Minho when he finally woke up to Jisungs staring. But Jisung kept staring. He saw how Minho's eyes were slightly puffy and the lips that he had been kissing the night before were still overly red and puffy as well. And his hair, it was a mess, but Jisung had become aware that he loves it like that. "Stop staring", Minho said quietly and Jisung just giggled at him and moved close to the elders side and buried his face in the other's neck not caring about the light stig of pain that was in his back with every move he took because last night was worth it.

"You smell good", Jisung said but the voice was slightly muffled into the others neck. "If you count sweaty after sex smell that has been on me overnight good, then sure but I really doubt it", Minho said and lifted his heavy hand to ruffle Jisungs hair. The later loved the touch and just melted into Minho. "You're good at sex", was Jisungs next sentence. "You keep complimenting me. Did you do something wrong?" Minho said and Jisung hummed. "I think I screamed too loudly. Don't blame me if your neighbours are mad at you", Jisung said smirked at his own words. Minho kissed the mole on Jisungs cheek and spoke to the cheek. "I'm about to move to another place anyways, be as loud as you want, I like your voice", he said and Jisung smiled. "Give me a key to that place", Jisung said and wrapped his arm around Minho's board shoulders. "I will as soon as I get the keys", Minho said closing his eyes again. "Don't fall asleep", Jisung said but the elders ears didn't hear it. "Okay 5 more minutes", Jisung said closing his eyes and breathing his lungs full of the bittersweet smell of his boyfriends sweat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someday I'll write how the night before the morning went ;)


	4. First night together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho and Jisung go on their second date. They get hot and bothered... I bet you know what happens. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minho ~24 yo.  
> Jisung ~22 yo.
> 
> Happened on the night before chapter 3 :))  
> (There can/will be some mistakes so sorry for that)

Minho was on a second proper date with the sweet angel he had fallen for and still every second he saw him blew him away. 

They both knew that they weren't going to take things slowly. After their first kiss at the club they had already set a day for a date. Now they were on their second. And between those dates they decided to start dating. 

Jisung was on cloud nine when he saw Minho walking to the restaurant. Why did he were such a tight fit shirt. But before he could comment on it Minho had started his pricing. "Cover up please, honey you look too good", Minho said earning a playful smirk from the younger and a quick peck on the lips when he finally sat down. Anyone could have thought that Minho was confident but really he was cooing from every movement of Jisungs body and started to regret his decision on the crowded place they were in. 

They sat next to each other, it helped when either of them needed contact. Minho had learned that they were the annoying couple that touched each other every other second. But Minho couldn't stop himself, seeing the delicate boy so close to him, and all Jisung thought about were his personal bodyguards muscles that made the shirt look easy to tear. 

The food was to die for, that was Jisungs thoughts. Minho hoped it was a little sweeter. But he was pleased when the dessert was brought to the table. "I bet this isn't as sweet as you", Minho said jokingly and squeezed Jisungs thigh. Jisung didn't appreciate that move. It made his body tense up and feel hot on the spot on his thigh. But he could tease back. "You can have a taste of me and then decide which is sweeter", he said and Minho started to feel all hot and bothered. But he rarely shows that. "It's a bit crowded for me to get a full taste test, isn't it", he said back, making Jisung not respond and just taking a spoon full of the Crème caramel that was in front of him. 

The car ride to Minho's was pretty much just silent with the car's engines noise and jisungs heavy breathing with Minho's hand back on Jisungs thigh, squeezing it from time to time. 

Minho parked to the parking space in front of a brick row house and took his hand off of Jisung, smiling then the boys breathing went a little irregular. They got to Minho's door when Minho spoke up. "Sorry that the place is a mess right now", he said, opened the door and Jisung was greeted by the cleanest small hallway he had seen and three cats of witch all of them went to Minho's feet. 

And that's kinda all that Jisung remember of the house expect the bedroom, because the way to it was interrupted by kisses and nibbles on the neck and Jisung didn't have time to concentrate on Minho's light gray curtains or his collection of candles. And by the time that Jisung realized he was in the bedroom he was already put down on soft white bed sheets. 

"God you look way too good", Minho muttered in Jisungs neck and then kissed the spot he talked to.  
"Even more like an angel on these white sheets", he continued and pushed himself upwards so he could see more of Jisung. Minho was at awe and so glad he got to have this gorgeous man beneath him. But Jisung didn't think that much different. He just lifted his arm to take a good hold of the elders bicep and licked his lips in excitement. "If your trying to seduce me, it working", Minho said and ghosted his lip on Jisungs, fully placing them on them when he heard the whimper in the need of contact. And when Jisung felt Minho's tongue pierce through to his mouth he started to suck on it while making the most sinful sound Minho thinks he has heard come out of kissing. But Jisung just cared of the slight rough feel Minho's tongue had and wanted to feel all over his body. "Taste me all over, please", he breathed out taking the submissive role without a question. 

Lowering himself down to the boy's stomach Minho managed to get jisungs dressershirt off of him to finally see the slim waist he's craving to touch, taste, embrace. So he suggled his face to the skin so that his lips were kissing his belly button. And he brought his face upwards till he licked the boys clean chest starting to tease his nipple. And Jisung was right wanting feel that tongue on his body. It was rough and Minho moved it fast. So that when Minho bit down on his nip and pulled but still kept on moving his tongue Jisung breathed in in a high voice and out in a begging manner. "Lick me more. All over", Jisung said not realizing how much he actually wanted it. 

"Oh boy aren't you greedy. I didn't expect this from you", Minho teased and licked up Jisungs neck. "Mmm. Yess", Jisung mumbled to react to the shiver that went down his spine with the lick. "I love that. But I like that more in my mouth", he continued and put his hands on Minho's neck pulling him into a kiss that was wet and loud. But when Jisung felt the tongue press the inside of his cheek he was satisfied with the feeling. 

Jisung had gotten Minho's shirt off and stared at the body intensely. Jisung was now on top sitting in the elders lap and just ran his hands on the bare skin wanting to see all the individual muscles tense up. And the stare and touch was all just fuel to Minho's horniness and erection. "Are you going to show me what's under here?" Minho asked and ran his and up the boys thighs to the rim of the pants. "We aren't usually allowed to show that, sir. But I'll make an exception", Jisung teased even though he would be happier to have that member that keeps poking his ass in his ass. "God, don't compare this to work or me to a customer", Minho said little annoyed and opened Jisungs sipper. "If work was like this why would I be here then", Jisung said and guided his body so Minho got his pants off. "Also if the customers were like you I would have such hard time doing anything", he added and Minho stared him straight in his eyes. "Well aren't I lucky that no one is like me, and that I'm me", he said and kept his hands on Jisungs thighs then guiding Jisung to move with those hands. 

"What are you thinking", Jisung asked with a little laughter in his voice seeing that he is now sitting on Minho's chest. "I'm tasting you all over. I have to know if you are sweeter", he answered licking the knee he was able to reach and pulling the boys boxers down all the way he could, witch wasn't a lot. "Help me out a little that I can get these off", Minho signaled at the boxers and Jisung lifted himself a little clearly in a little shock. With one leg at a time the boxers were off and Jisung was sitting bare on Minho's bare chest. "Haven't you been eaten out before? Why are you so silent all of a sudden", Minho teased, lifting Jisung so that he stood on his knees and aligned himself under the boy. He licked the hole slightly, teasing the younger. He got a slight hiss as a response. "I haven't been", Jisung answered leaving Minho in shock. "Some have played with a vibrators and buttblugs but no one has gone down on me they went straight from opening me up to fucking", Jisung said. "So you have dated dickheads, and idiots. They missed out", Minho said and licked again. "You are amazing", Jisung breathed out. "And I haven't even done anything yet. You are going to love this night", Minho said, pushing his tongue to the rim on the boy. 

"Minho~", Jisung screamed almost fully losing control of his knees. "I was right. You are so sweet", Minho said and sucked the hole he wanted to fuck last time. Minho scooted over so that Jisung fell down on to his thighs. "Now we just have to get you stretched enough for me to fit in you", Minho said and started to reach for his cabinet to get lube. 

Jisung hadn't felt this type of care or love from his lovers before and he was fucking loving it. And when Minho carefully laid him down to the bed he he kinda wished he had gotten more sensitive care from the hands that moved him, but he wasn't complaining when he felt Minho starting to stretch him out. 

"God. Just- but it in already", Jisung said with his last breath into Minho's ear, then he breathed in in a whine as Minho's fingers left inside him. "Your wish is my command", Minho teased and started to prepare himself to be ready to go deep to the holl in front of him. 

With both of Jisungs legs on Minho's shoulder (rather side of his head) the elder kept thrusting making the boy under him whimper in need of more. Minho's hands were anchored the the youngers waist and with those he kept pulling Jisungs body closer and further away.  
The sound of skin slapping together was sinful and the yells that the younger made may have been disturbing to some but it just fueled Minho's desire to fuck the boy soulless. "Harder, harder" were the words Jisung kept saying and after some slight changes to Minho's movements he had his first orgasm of the night. The second came when he came together with Minho, moaning to the laters mouth. 

Minho swallowed the moan like it was his late night dinner and slowly pulled out of the boy, the almost passing out next to the angel. He used his last energy to clean the boy up and then went to lay next to him and also closed his eyes. "Good night love", Minho muttered to Jisungs ear and the boy that was almost in dream land already hummed as a response and hugged the elder in his sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this chapter took so long. I started in a new school and the school schedule is longer now and there's so much work to do :D 
> 
> But I hoped this was worth the wait, and if it wasn't I'm sorry :p


	5. After a long wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho was out of town for a couple of weeks and Jisung grew horny and lonely, and Minho finally came back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the possible mistakes and for the wait for a new chapter.

Jisung opened the door carefully getting a whiff of his boyfriends smell the minute the door was open. Tree cats: Soon-ie, Doong-ie and Dori started to flood to the door and Jisung quickly made his way in closing the door and keeping the cats inside. The smell of the apartment made the boy sad. He hadn't seen his boyfriend in one and a half weeks since Minho was on a business trip protecting some politician. 

The reason Jisung was there was to feed the cats, and he did but he spent most of his time changing his clothes into his boyfriends owns and laying on the boys bed, trying his best to fill the void that was left of his absence. Jisung wanted nothing more than to just call him but he knew Minho couldn't answer, he was on duty 24/7 and when he had time to himself he slept. 

Jisung hugged the elders pillow feeling the sent bring back memories that were made on the bed he was on. He knew that Minho was out for at least four days but his joins wanted his touch. His body had become desperate for touch, that one special touch and feel his boy gave him and it affected his work. Chan had even made him leave work early today, hence he was now here and the clock was just 6pm an a Thursday night. 

Jisung started to swing his hips against the bed and breathing lungful of air into his lung that made his feel like he was on cloud nine. “Minho”, Jisung breathed out while starting to jerk himself off. The room was filled with blissful sounds and the sheets were ruined while Jisungs body twisted around in them. Jisung bite his lip imaged Minhos low toned voice saying to him: “Come for me angel.” as he coated his hand and the hem of the elders shirt with his cum. 

It had been five days since Jisung had his own fun on Minhos bed and he was laying on the laters couch while patting Dori who was laying on his stomach. He heard a click and at the same time the cats rushed to the door. It meat I was opening. “Hi kittens”, Jisung heard and his body tensed up and he got chills. That voice could only belong to one man. He sprung off the couch and ran to the hallway and his eyes landed themselves on the man he loved. He was on his knees covered in his cats, but he was there, back with Jisung. But Minho hadn’t yet seen the younger, his back was towards him. Jisung walked to his brought his hand around the males neck and put all his weight on the elder. “Ah Minho-”, he basically yelled to Minhos ear. The cats scattered away and Minho fell forward now under Jisung. “Your home”, Jisung said, voice now weaker. The sent he got by breathing in in Minhos neck made him lightheaded, the sent was so strong. “Jisung?” Minho said, hint of confusion in his voice. “Who else would be in your house. Yes its me”, Jisung said with little sass in is voice. “I’m so glad you’re home", jisung said, empathizing the word you. 

Minho turned himself around so that his back was against the cold floor and Jisung rested on his chest. “hello angel", he said while cupping the youngers face in his hands. The elder placed a gentle kiss on the others lips making Jisung melt by the littlest of touches. And while Minho was mesmerized after seeing Jisung after two weeks the later turned greedy and needed more of his man. His hands started to wonder around the body that was beneath him down his sides to his thighs. Jisung took a supporting grip on the thighs and started to grind his body the one he craved and that was when Minho snapped from his gaze. “Honey?” he asked, even though he was certain about why his man was acting this way. “Your smell, all of you. You feel better than I rememberd", Jisung chanted while starting to leave wet marks on minhos neck, almost eating him up. “you better make up for the days we've lost together", jisung says and brings his head in level with Minhos, kissing him. The kiss was filled with the urge to touch and taste, but there was a hint of tender love. “How about we go somewhere softer, my back is killing me", Minho said. His body was tired of work and he thought only of sleep and Jisung had surprised him. He knew that the younger would be needy after two weeks but he didn’t expect him to be here growling in his ear like he’s in heat. “please honey", minho says, finally getting jisungs attention. “Sure", the younger said and quickly started to pull Minho up. 

Minho was placed to his bed and in seconds he was yet again beneath Jisungs legs. Ass on Minhos crouch and hands on his chest Jisung grinded, needing more friction. “take these off first hun and you’ll have more fun", Minho teased, guiding his hand down from Jisungs neck to his pants where he tugged the fabric. Every point Minhos hand touched left a tingling feel on Jisungs body and when the hand was so near his member it felt like he was pooling over heat. 

The clothes were off quickly and as Jisung was bare with only his underwear on Minho had managed to take off his shirt. Jisung was laying on top on Minho trying his to compose himself only to lose him self as Minhos hands massaged his ass and whispered sweet nothings in his ear. “Hyung! Don’t tease. I’ve gone long enough without you”, Jisung ordered and lazily pushed himself up off of Minho and started to undress the later. 

“This is what I’m talking about", Jisung hummed excitedly as he pulled Minhos boxers off to reveal his hard member. Whit a long lick from the base to the tip, Minho was soon in the velvety mouth of Jisung. The boy took him in like it was his last meal and he saw the arousal glisten his the elders eyes. Minho was lost but needed the progression happen faster. He pushed his fingers in Jisung mouth next to his cock and the younger glossed his fingers wet. Whit the now only dry hand Minho made Jisung go fully naked and started to ease his hand to his ass, coating the rim wet and beginning to push a finger in. He wasn’t a loose as he used to be but Minho didn’t mind, it was a indicator that Jisung didn’t cheat, or hadn’t had his fun in a couple of days and was desperate. 

Soon Jisung couldn’t keep Minho in his mouth and was moaning next to it as the elder kept pushing his fingers in. They exchanged loving glances and then Jisung took the courage to open his mouth. “can I have the main course already”, he asked and gave two lazy pumps to the dick next to him. “of course angel", Minho replied. Then hi flipped them. Jisung now gracefully on the sheets Minhos tip in him pushing in. “O- lord I missed this”, Jisung broke down and swung his legs behind Minho to keep him in deep. “I have a feeling were going to fuck like rabbits for the next few hours so take it easy Honey", Minho snicker and pulled himself out of Jisung for a split second until he pushed it back in. “No- do it hard, fuck the life out of me", Jisung begged. “As you wish angel”, Minho replied and started to mess up his man thrust by thrust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could write more in depth how the rest events went down ;)) but right now I just wanted this chapter out and didnt feel like writing it so sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters are being added at random times and I never know when I'll write the next one or the last one. I hope u enjoyed.


End file.
